Wild West Wranglers
by Starryyeah
Summary: One day out in the west Dana gets kidnapped by some rogues. This is an rp I did with a friend.
It was the year 1884 in a small town called Silver Springs. It was a stopping point for the locomotives to pass through on the railroad because the town struck gold recently plus other important resources. One day Dana was in the saloon talking to the guys like they were her old pals even though all of them practically had crushes on her. Her best friend Regena was a showgirl for the saloon and Dana was a cow wrangler and rodeo bull rider.

Regena was seeing her best and smiled she went over to her.

"Hello, Dana how are you? Do you want something to drink? I'm on my break right now," she offered.

Dana turned and smiled at her.

"I'm fine and sure just a pitcher of beer please Regena," she said kindly to her.

Suddenly there was a commotion outside and then four masked turtle bandits came into the saloon. Dana growled at them for she knew who they were. They were the infamous Wild West Wranglers.

Regena was getting her friend a beer opening it and handing it to her. She looked over and see the turtles were walking inside the saloon. She saw her friend had a stern look on her face and just watched what was going to happen.

Dana grabbed her beer and chugged it down. She walked up to the leader Leo and poked him in the chest.

"You better get out of my town right now or they'll be hell to pay!" she threatened him not too kindly.

Leo smirked at her.

"What if we don't girly," he asked brushing past her.

They sat down at the bar looking at Regena who was cleaning the glasses behind the bar.

Dana smirked back at him. She got her rope out and lassoed Leo and pulled her to him and then she took her shotgun out and pointed it at his head.

"I'll blow your brains out right here and now!" she threatened angrily.

Raph was smirking at his older brother being taken down by a girl. Finally someone was able to take him off his high horse for once.

"Look sweetheart, as much as I like to have you teach our other brother a lesson. We are just passing through for a and supplies. Plus we are tired and to buck here for the night. By earlier tomorrow morning we'll be gone okay," he explained to her folding his arms.

Dana sighed. She put her shotgun away and untied Leo. She put her rope away too.

"Just as long as you don't steal kill or kidnap anyone it's alright with me," she said frowning as she sat back down at the bar.

They nodded as they went back over to sit at the bar. Regena was finishing off cleaning the glasses then was restocking the shelves of beer, whiskey, sarsaparilla, etc.

Dana ordered another sarsaparilla. She drank it down quickly then went back to talking to her guy friends. Donnie and Mikey couldn't stop staring at Regena.

"You know missy you sure are pretty," Mikey said.

Donnie nodded.

Regena looked at them smiling.

"What you boys like to drink," she asked.

Leo wanted a beer and Raph wanted whiskey. Regena nodded and gave what they asked to them.

From time to time Dana would glance over at them making sure they didn't try anything funny.

Mikey and Donnie got sarsaparilla. That started drinking it down.

Regena was off her break and head to go back to dancing again. Raph and Leo were drinking their liquor. Still sitting at the bar.

.

Dana went over to Regena and hugged her telling her to do a good job. Mikey and Donnie watched as Regena started dancing.

Regena smiled at Dana thanking then went on the stage with the other girls. She was dancing.

Pretty soon all the girls finished dancing and everyone including Dana clapped.

"Great job Regena!" she said smiling at her.

The ladies bowed getting off the stage except for Regena. She would sing around 4:30 pm and again at 7:30 pm. She started singing I want to be a cowboy sweetheart.

Pretty soon it was 5:00 and Dana had to leave to go do the rodeo and cow wrangling shows. She got up and left.

Leo and Raph paid for their drinks heading out of the saloon getting their supplies they needed for their journey tomorrow.

Dana first was on her horse King and she was riding on him lassoing cows with her rope putting on a show for the townspeople. Meanwhile in the saloon Mikey and Donnie continued to hear Regena sing.

Raph and Leo had finished and tied their supplies to their horses, then heard noises checking out what was going on. They saw Dana watching her thinking she was great for a girl. Regena soon finished the song and went to her room.

Dana next got on a bull and began riding it as it bucked back and forth but Dana never fell off. Mikey and Donnie thought about Regena as they wanted her for themselves. They got a pitcher of beer for each of them.

Raph and Leo watched in amazement at what she could do. They were cheering for her with the rest of the crowd. Regena was in her white robe and yellow corset with a mini yellow skirt attached to it and yellow flat slippers. She was sitting upright with her legs bent to her right side reading.

Dana's show was soon over as she brought King to his stables and fed him and gave him water stroking his face and mane. She went back to the saloon and went upstairs and went in her room changing into her sleepwear. She was wearing trousers and a white poet's shirt as she got in bed and fell asleep. Mikey and Donnie went to see Raph and Leo.

Regena was still reading her book in the middle of it. Leo and Raph saw Donnie and Mikey walking over to them looking drunk.

Dana continued to sleep peacefully as she had a trip the next day going to visit her Native American friends. Mikey and Donnie were wasted.

"So what'd you guys do?" Mikey slurred.

Regena ended up going to sleep. Leo and Raph looked at their younger brothers.

"Got supplies and watched the rodeo show. Not drinking," explained Raph.

Dana was still sleeping not realizing who was in her room.

Mikey and Donnie crept into Regena's room.

Leo and Raph were looking at Dana. They stroked her hair smiling then placed a cloth over her nose and mouth. Regena was stirring in her sleep. She would on occasionally have nightmares about when she had gotten raped. Not realizing that two people were hovering over her bed.

Dana was out unconscious. Mikey and Donnie stroked her cheeks and smelled her scent on her neck. They put a gag in her mouth and tied her wrists and tied her ankles picking her up and carrying her out of her room.

Raph and Leo tied her wrists and ankles then tying a gag around her mouth toward her teeth were showing. Leo was opening the holding her clothes. While Raph before had put a robe around her tying it. He was carrying her out of her room with Leo in the lead.

Regena woke up struggling in their grab screaming but it was muffled by the gag around her mouth.

Dana was still out.

Donnie pinched a nerve in her neck causing her to black out. He carried her as he and Mikey went to their horses.

Raph and Leo were getting on their horses Leo had Dana in front of him on his horse between his arms. Raph had placed her clothes on the back of his horse.

Regena was out cold.

Time skip hours later

It was sunrise as Dana woke up and she found herself gagged and tied in a cave. She began struggling.

Donnie and Mikey brought Regena's extra clothes with them as they watched her wake up smirking.

Raph and Leo walked in bringing her breakfast smiling.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Leo said to her.

Regena woke up with a start struggling screaming though it was muffled.

The gag fell loose as Dana glared at them her mouth finally free. She struggled.

"I knew you guys were up to no good! You lied to me! Why'd you kidnap me? Let me go!" she snarled at them.

Donnie and making brought her food as they went over to her stroking her cheeks.

"Morning darling," Donnie said smiling at her.

Raph and Leo looked at her.

"We got our supplies and everything else we needed beautiful," said Leo.

"We think you're amazing, and awesome person. Actually the girl we have ever met who can do that. You're are great at what you do. We want to be with you that's why," Raph said to her.

Regena kept struggling wanting them to let her go.

Dana's eyes widened and she blushed a little.

"But why me? I don't want to be with you guys. You're bad guys. I'm not ever gonna be with anyone. That's how I want to live my life," she said struggling.

Donnie took her gag off of her mouth. Mikey brought her food to her.

"Here's your breakfast sweetheart," Mikey said.

Raph looked at her then Leo.

"Because you're beautiful, rebellious, tomboy, strong willed, hard working, and caring towards your friend Regena," they told her.

Regena continued to struggle not saying anything to them.

Dans blushed a little again.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. I hate you guys. I was supposed to go on a very important trip today. Let me go! You don't wanna be with me you just wanna rape me that's all," she spat at them.

Donnie smirked at her as did Mikey.

"It's no use love you can't escape. Neither can your friend," Mikey said.

Raph and Leo smirked stroking her cheek.

"That's not all we want babe. We want you," said Raph.

Regena knew they were going to rape her. This had happened to her before when she was 19 and being 22 she hated man for what they did to her. She didn't want a repeat of what happened to her before. Except this time there were two not one.

"Well you'll never have me. Let me go now!" she yelled at them.

Donnie and Mikey nuzzled her cheeks smelling her hair churring.

"You scent is intoxicating," Donnie said.

Raph and Leo were eating their food. Raph was feeding Dana her food.

Regena was freaking out and screaming. She was feeling a rope burn around her wrists and ankles.

Dana sighed while Raph continued to feed her. Nothing was working. If only she could get to her shotgun in her clothes by her body literally.

"Will you at least untie me? The ropes are hurting my skin!" she said cutely to them.

Donnie began to feed Regena her breakfast.

Leo was about to but Raph stopped him. Raph handed her clothes watching her cautiously. Untying her while Leo was watching her too.

Regena refused to eat anything not wanting anything they gave her.

Dana smirked as she quickly took her shotgun out of her clothes she was still wearing and she aimed her gun at the both of them. She fired it and she shot them both in their legs.

"I'll do it again until you're dead at my feet unless you let me go. She still aimed her gun at them as she walked away and stole one of their horses fleeing the scene.

Donnie sighed as he put the food down.

"Look we're not going to hurt you ok? We just want to get to know you better," he said to her.

Raph and Leo wailed in pain feeling the bullet in their legs. They pulled it out with their hunting knife. Tying up the a ripped piece of cloth. They both got on the same horse following her.

Regena didn't look at them tears going down her face.

Due to their injuries Dana was way ahead of them. She went back to Silver Springs. She warned the guys that the bandits kidnapped her and they were coming for her. She told them to get ready with their guns and arrest them for good.

Mikey cupped her chin making her look at them.

"What's wrong pumpkin? We're not gonna rape you," he said cooing to her.

Raph and Leo followed her back to Silver Springs not knowing what was waiting for them.

Regena bit his hand to where blood came out and split it out of her mouth. She was now getting pissed off.

Dana had her friends ready to shoot at them. They would never touch her. Raph and Leo were outnumbered.

Mikey hissed in pain but did not strike her. He sighed and walked away to clean his hand off.

Raph and Leo were entering the town.

Regena was not looking at them or saying a word. She just wanted to leave.

They were all in the center of town seeing them in their sights.

Donnie sighed and left to check on Mikey.

Raph and Leo were heading towards Dana but went between the saloon and drug store.

Regena saw the knife was lying on the the ground. She scooted over towards it. She cut the ropes to her hands then her legs. She was limp from sitting on her legs for so long. She started running out the cave. She was running in the direction towards town.

Dana wondered where they were. They were nowhere to be found.

Donnie went back and he saw she was gone. He growled as he got on his horse and picked up her scent following it hot on her trail.

Raph and Leo were hiding out in the loft of the barn.

Regena kept running not sure where the town was but knew she needed help.

Dana went into the barn to get hay up in the loft for King her horse. She was about to grab a bale of hay.

Donnie saw her and he lassoed her and tied her up. He got off his horse and he picked her up as he pinched a nerve in her neck again causing her to knock out again. He took her back to the cave.

Raph and Leo caught her off guard tying her up placing a cloth damp with a chemical on it causing her to get knocked out. They brought back to the cabin in the woods.

Regena was knocked out again.

When Dana came to her wrists and ankles were tied to a bed.

Donnie brought her back to Mikey. She soon woke up.

Raph and Leo walked into the room closing behind them.

Regena woke up scared and shaking her head with tears down her face.

Dana looked at them. She started to cry.

"Let me go! Please don't rape me!" she begged them sobbing.

Donnie wiped away her tears cooing to her.

"It's ok love don't cry."

Raph and Leo were sit down on either side her.

Regena continued to cry.

Dana still cried not stopping as she struggled.

Donnie sighed and sat down next to her. Mikey came back in the cave.

Raph and Leo were stroking her cheek wiping her tears.

Regena continued to cry.

Dana stopped crying as she hiccuped. She glared at them.

Mikey came over to her kissing her cheek.

Raph and Leo were stroking her cheeks cooing.

Regena bit his lips growling angrily at them both.

"I hate the both of you!" she shouted at them angrily. She was still in her sleepwear.

Mikey growled as he went to clean off his lips while Donnie stayed with her.

"You really gotta stop doing that or we'll gag you again," he said a little annoyed.

Raph and Leo stroked her hair smiling at her.

Regena was annoyed.

"No! Go to Hell!" she shouted.

Dana sighed and looked away from them.

Donnie ignored her tying her up a little better with better rope.

Raph and Leo laid down next to her holding her close to them.

Regena was angry and annoyed by this. She just wanted to go home. She hated it here. She grunted and spat in frustration.

"What are you guys doing? Aren't you guys gonna rape me? I don't understand," she muttered looking at them.

Donnie sighed and Mikey came back.

Raph and Leo looked at her. Then start to kiss her neck roughly.

Regena had enough of this. She just be let go.

"I hate you both. I don't love either one of you. You're wasting you time and energy on someone who doesn't," she shouted.

Dana wasn't going to give them satisfaction. She did not moan. She stayed silent. She knew they wanted to hear her moan but she wasn't going to. She had a will of steel that was unbreakable. She was strong.

Donnie and Mikey ignored her as they laid her down and started groping her butt and boobs.

Raph and Leo were groping her chest while sucking and licking her neck.

Regena was crying against. Shaking her head.

"Not again Oh god please not again," she shouted.

Dana still didn't moan.

Donnie and Mikey stopped what they were doing. They looked at her.

"Again? What do you mean again?" they asked her seriously.

Raph and Leo were taking her clothes off of her. Leo was licking and sucking on her breasts swirling his tongue around her buds.

Regena was still crying.

"I was rape once before! When I 19 by a drunken asshole and now you both are going to rape me! I don't want this I just want to go home," she cried.

Dana didn't moan but she struggled as she cried again.

"Please stop! If you have any feelings for me then please stop and don't rape me! I don't want this! I want to wait to make love with you two after I fall in love with you guys," she sobbed.

Donnie and Mikey shook their heads.

"We're not gonna rape you actually anymore," they said to her.

Raph and Leo nod untying her covering her with the blanket rubbing her wrist gently. They kissed her hand then got up walking out of the room.

Regena was on her side crying shaking from the over crying.

Dana was left in the room alone.

Donnie and Mikey got up and untied her then they walked out.

Raph and Leo were in the living room listening to the radio.

Regena was free again and ran out of the cave. She kept running not stopping.

Dans put her sleepwear back on and went to see them.

"Why did you guys stop? Do you guys actually have feelings for me?" she asked smiling.

Mikey and Donnie saddled up and packed up their horses and caught her as they went to the cabin with her.

Raph and Leo looked at her and smiled.

"Yes we do actually," they said.

Regena was punching and kicking them.

Dana's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Wait what? Why? I don't get it," she said.

Mikey pinched a nerve in her neck on his horse knocking her out. They made it to the cabin.

Raph and Leo sighed looking at her.

"It's like we told you before. You are beautiful, strong-willed, hard working, caring towards your friend Regena, and a tomboy," they said to her.

Regena was out cold.

"Yeah well if you fell in love with me because I'm strong willed that would've been gone if you actually did rape me. You don't know what rape does to a female and plus why'd you fall in love with me just because I'm a tomboy? That doesn't make sense," she said to them.

They went inside the cabin and brought Regena to the second bedroom. They laid her down on it staying with her.

Raph and Leo looked at her.

"Words can't describe how sorry we are. Look the reason we said those things is because that's what makes up who you are. Which is why we love you. You are great at what you do. You are better than cowboys we have seen. We are glad to have run into you," they explained to her.

Regena woke up and saw them. She run out the door.

"Stop this! You are just making things worse! You're hurting me! Stop kidnapping me! I don't like men like you!" She said running away crying.

Dana blushed and her eyes widened.

"Raph Leo thanks I guess," she muttered.

Donnie and Mikey went after her.

"You can't go there alone. You don't know where the town is plus we wanted you to see your friend. Your friend is here," they said to her.

Raph and Leo smiled at her.

Regena said, "I don't care what you both want since you don't care about I want. You're not welcome my friend. You're going to see her. You leave her alone!"

She ran out the main door heading into the woods.

Suddenly Dana coughed and she collapsed to the floor.

"I see it's finally catching up with me," she said coughing.

They tried to go after her but she was gone.

Raph and Leo were concerned about.

"Hey what's wrong," they asked.

Regena was crying in pain. She was shaking all over. Running not knowing they weren't there anymore. She fell to the ground panting.

Dana coughed and hacked.

"Oh I have tuberculosis. I just got it recently. I'm going to die soon," she said smiling.

Donnie and Mikey were worried about her. They loved her. Little did Regena know she was near Dana's Native American friend's village.

Raph and Leo looked at her sadly.

Regena was crying again from being hungry and thirsty.

"That's why I was going to my friend's village today but you kidnapped me. I wanted to see if they could use their medicine to cure me. I am good friends with the chief and everyone in the village," she explained to them.

A Native American saw Regena and brought her back to his village.

Raph and Leo got up. Then help her up.

"We are taking you there," they told her heading out the door.

Regena was walking into the village her eyes red from crying.

Dana weakly followed them.

The Native Americans saw Regena smiling at her.

"Welcome Regena. We've heard so much about you from your friend Rider-Wolf," the chief told her.

Raph lifted her on his horse. Leo was on his as they headed off in the direction of the village.

Regena nodded still upset about before.

Dana was getting worse.

"Rider-Wolf is your friend Dana. She deserved that title after she saved our whole village not once but twice. Ever since then we've been good friends with her. She was supposed to come today. Do you know where she is? It is urgent. She has tuberculosis," the chief explained to her.

Raph and Leo could see the village and were heading inside it.

Regena was shocked by this.

"No I haven't seen her since yesterday. I'm sorry," she said.

Dana saw Regena and the chief. She smiled at him.

"There she is," the chief Running-Water said.

Raph got off his horse with Dana he was carrying her towards the chief.

Regena was watching this and went over.

Dana was brought to the shaman/medicine man. He brought her into the teepee. He started chanting incantations over Dana and he gave her some special herbs and in whole it worked. She was cured.

Donnie and Mikey made it to the village.

Raph and Leo went over to her.

"How are you feeling?" They asked her.

Regena hugged Dana tightly smiling.

Dana smiled at them.

"I'm feeling much better and my name is Dana/Rider-Wolf Raph and Leo," she said introducing herself.

The shaman spoke to Dana.

"I cured you but at a price. You can't conceive ever I'm sorry," he said to her sadly.

Donnie and Mikey went inside the teepee too and saw Regena.

Raph and Leo looked at her sadly.

Regena looked at Dana.

"Dana I'm sorry about that" she told her.

"Yeah that's horrible," they told her.

Dana ran out of the teepee and started crying sitting down on the ground.

Donnie and Mikey went up to Regena.

"Hey we were looking for you. We love you and we care about you," they said to her.

Raph and Leo hugged her tightly in their arms rubbing her back.

Regena slapped them both across the face.

"You both are seriously full of it! Someone who cares deeply for someone doesn't keep them captive then try and rape them and let them go! You both are just plain jerks who can't take a hint when a woman doesn't anything to do with you," she said running out the teepee.

Dana hugged them both back crying still.

They chased after her.

"Oh yeah funny you say that. That's exactly what our brothers did to your friend and they ended up falling in love with her ironic huh?" Donnie called after her.

Raph and Leo wiped her tears away cooing to her.

Regena kept running.

"Well you're no better than they are! You honestly think what to with people like you! I don't! So stop already! Because are hurting me! My body and mind take this no more! Can't you see that! Of course not because you're both are obsessed!" she said.

Dana went away from them running away.

Donnie and Mikey saw her go.

Raph and Leo let her go to be alone.

Regena kept running even though her body was tired.

A few hours later Dana came back and saw Raph and Leo. She ignored them and walked away from them. She was pissed off and upset and sad.

Donnie and Mikey went to talk to the people of the village.

Raph and Leo watched her walk away from them.

Regena was finally tired and collapsed to the ground.

Dana packed up supplies got on a horse that they gave her named Moon-Shadow as she left the village and was going back to Silver Springs.

Donnie and Mikey went to look for Regena. They found her a half hour later. They brought her back to the village.

Raph and Leo followed her.

Regena punched them hard in the arms.

"Would both just take a damn hint already and leave alone!" she said then punching them in the face before heading off.

Dana went back to Silver Springs and she went to see King. She was going to bring both horses with her. They seemed to have fallen for each other. She smiled and stroked them both.

They went after her and tackled her to the ground. They shook her violently.

"Will you stop? We were trying to help you that's all! You collapsed you ungrateful girl! We were worried about you! We're sorry we tried to rape you really we are! We regret it!" They yelled at her.

Raph and Leo found her at the stables.

Regena looked at them.

"Only to keep away from you. I never wanted your help. I never want you around me. Why is that difficult for you both understand that I don't love you both! Uh?! Can't see that actually want to never see you again! You unethical boys!" She shouted weakly going in and out of consciousness.

Dana looked at them sadly.

"Just go and leave me alone! You guys shouldn't be with me now!" she yelled at them crying sinking to the ground.

Donnie and Mikey picked her up and brought her back to the village.

Raph and Leo went over to her holding her in comfort.

Regena was still angry with them.

"You both still didn't answer my question. I want to go back I want to stay right here where its quiet and peaceful," she said getting out their grip. Walking away heading to wherever she was going before.

Dana struggled in their arms.

"Guys please let me go! I'm barren now! Just leave me and find someone else!" she shouted tears falling down her face.

Donnie and Mikey sighed and went to see their horses. No Jess not burden barren it means she can't conceive Jess

Raph and Leo looked at her nuzzling her cheeks.

"No you're not barren Dana. Don't ever call yourself that we still love you no matter what," they told her.

Regena kept walking away looking seeing them not following first time since kidnapped she felt free again and trapped any more. She sat on her knees cupping her hands together drinking the water from a nearby stream. She laid there taking a nap on the cool grass feeling the light breeze brushing up against her skin.

Dana shook her head.

"Do you not know what barren means? It means I can't get pregnant! Yes I am barren! Just find some girl who can actually give you kids. I can't," she said sadly a few tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Donnie and Mikey fed and and gave their horses water petting them.

Raph and Leo looked at her.

"We are sorry you can't have children Dana, truly we are but we still love you. We do care deeply for you just the same," they said to her smiling.

Regena was hearing movement in front of her and growling. She looked over to see a pack of coyotes. Regena screamed they started after her.

Dana stopped crying and looked up at them.

"You guys still want to be with me?" she asked them hiccupping.

Donnie and Mikey sensed something was wrong. They got on their horses and they followed after her scent. They saw coyotes around Regena. They began shooting bullets at them and the horses stomped on some making them retreat wounded and dying.

Raph and Leo were nodding to her smiling.

"Yes we want to still be with you Dana," they told her seriously.

Regena looked over to see Don and Mikey and sat on the ground looking at it.

Dana smiled up at them and kissed their cheeks.

"Tell me how'd you guys feel when I told you I was dying at the time?" she asked curiously.

"Well even though we just saved your life we don't need your gratitude. We'll leave you alone like you wanted," Donnie said as they started to ride away.

Raph and Leo looked at her.

"We were worried about you. It was hard to watch really. Seeing you hurt like that," they told her.

Regena was confused about her feels. She was in love with them this whole time but never understood. She had been in love and it scared her. Especially when the person she thought loved her had been the one who raped her. Fears were always clouding her mind. She never told one this only person who know about what happened to her was the own of the saloon. Seeing Donnie and Mikey helping like this was something she never understood.

"Stop! You never answered my question I had asked before. I want to know the answer. I need to understand what's wrong with me. Because it's driving me crazy. I'm terrified and scared," she said to them.

"Oh I see," Dana said sadly walking away from them.

Donnie and Mikey turned and looked back at her.

"Simple babe you're in love with us," Mikey said.

Raph and Leo looked at her.

"We didn't want to lose you. We wanted to help you because we wouldn't be able to get to know you better Dana," they said.

Regena was looked at them.

"How? I truly don't understand why I do?" she said with tears streaming down face.

Dana turned around and smiled at them.

"Aww thanks you guys," she said grinning. She went up to them and hugged them tightly.

"I don't know we can't answer that. By the way we never told you our names. I'm Donnie and this is Mikey my younger brother. What's your name?" Donnie asked her smiling.

Raph and Leo hugged her smiling. They were smiling and cooing.

Regena nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Regena, is my name. Hi Donnie and Mikey," she said them calming herself down.

Dana laughed at their sounds they were making.

Donnie helped Regena up on his horse. He stroked her cheek gently.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl and the feelings are mutual. We do love you Regena," Donnie said to her.

Raph and Leo chuckled still nuzzling her.

Regena looked at him then down at her hands.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting its just. It's not you two honest. Remember I told you I had been rape well I never into depth about it. You see I had a huge crush on someone once. I was too afraid to tell him. I was in my room trying to figure out how to him. That's when he came into my room and started to rape me. I never wanted to love anyone after what he did to me. I don't want you think it's your fault. Because I'm to blame for this. I truly sorry and both seem like good hearted guys who just took the wrong approach to get heart," he said.

Dana whimpered and for the first time ever they heard her whimper.

"Ugh so much for my unbreakable will of steel now is breakable," she muttered.

Donnie cupped her chin and kissed her passionately on her lips.

Raph and Leo were nuzzling her neck smiling. Then they were kissing her.

Regena's eyes grew wide then her eyes closed. She was wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him passionately.

Dana's eyes widened and she kissed them back as she whimpered.

Donnie deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her.

Leo and Raph were kissing her passionately.

Regena was deepening the kiss moaning through it rubbing the back of his neck.

Dana moaned for the first time ever kissing them back.

Donnie churred in the kiss roughly kissing her.

Leo and Raph was shoving their tongue into her mouth.

Regena was kissing him roughly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Dana French kissed them.

Donnie shoved his tongue in her mouth French kissing her.

Leo and Raph were exploring every inch of her mouth.

Regena moaned through the kiss again getting shivers up and down her spine.

Dana moaned in the kiss again.

Donnie danced his tongue over hers.

Leo and Raph moved down her jawline and were kissing her neck.

Regena rubbing her roughly against his rubbing his shoulders.

Dana moaned again.

Donnie came out on top separating from her lips as he trailed kisses down her neck.

Leo and Raph were licking and sucking on her neck.

Regena was still holding onto him.

"Can we go back to the cabin and continue this please," she asked.

Dana stopped them.

"Guys let's go back to my room above the saloon ok?" she said shaking her hips at them walking to the saloon.

Donnie nodded as he and Mikey rode back to the cabin. Mikey carried Regena bridal style into the room and laid her down on the bed as they got on either side of her. Both started kissing licking and sucking on her neck leaving hickies as they groped her boobs through her corset.

They smirked at her following her towards her room in the saloon.

Regena moaned and started kissing Mikey passionately on lips licking them.

Dana got out of her sleepwear and laid on her bed.

"Come on guys what're you waiting for?" she asked smiling and laughing.

Mikey moaned as he opened his mouth for her. Donnie was swirling his tongue on her nipples sucking on them making the pert buds harden as he pinched the other nipple.

Raph and Leo closed the door locking it taking off their clothes. They got on top of her sucking and licking her neck while groping her breasts.

Regena was moaning shoving her into tongue into Mikey's mouth ripping off his shirt rubbing up and down his chest.

Dana moaned.

"Raph Leo!" she whimpered.

Mikey tongue battled with hers as Donnie went up to her ear nibbling and sucking on it.

Raph was sucking and licking her breasts while Leo was kissing her legs.

Regena was tongue battling with Mikey. She was moaning through the kiss. She ripped his pants off rubbing his downstairs.

Dana then started to panic.

"Guys I'm scared. It's gonna hurt!" she wailed.

Mikey came out on top as he churred while Donnie went to caressing her legs making hickies as he sucked on her thighs.

Raph and Leo looked at her.

"It will at first Dana but it won't last long. It'll be alright," said Leo reassuring her.

Regena moaned she was kissing his neck licking and sucking on his neck.

Dana sighed and nodded telling them to continue.

Donnie got underneath her and Mikey got on top of her as they pulled down there pants as they both entered her up front slowly thrusting at first.

Raph was licking and sucking on her chest while Leo was licking and sucking on her downstairs.

Regena had been raped once so this wasn't painful for her anymore. She was moaning holding onto Mikey's shoulders.

Dana started to moan again.

They both went in deeper inside her ramming into her fast and hard.

Leo pulled Dana on top of him and Raph got on top of her. They were thrusting into her slowly.

Regena moaned as she was rubbing Mikey's shoulders.

Dana felt pain as tears streamed down her cheeks as she screamed.

Donnie groped her boobs while Mikey gripped her hips both bucking into her.

Raph and Leo were cooing to her and stroking her cheek gently still moving slowly.

Regena was moaning scratching Mikey's shoulders.

Dana then felt pleasure as she moaned again.

They both slammed harder and deeper into her at a faster pace.

Raph and Leo were going into her harder and faster.

Regena was moaning loudly.

Dana elicited another moan.

They both pounded deeper into her hitting her g spot.

They were ramming into her deeper.

Regena moaned loudly saying their names.

Dana let out another moan.

They both reached their climax releasing inside her taking out their dicks panting.

They were ramming in deeper hitting her g spot rapidly.

Regena was panting with her eyes closed holding on to them.

Dana made another moan.

They laid down next to her holding her close to them nuzzling her neck churring.

They reached their climax and put their seed into her then laid down next to her.

Regena was giggling smiling.

Dana panted looking at them.

Donnie and Mikey stroked her cheeks.

They were smiling at her nuzzling her churring.

Regena smiled at them stroking their cheeks.

Time skip the next morning

Dana woke up and looked at Raph and Leo.

Donnie and Mikey woke up kissing Regena's cheeks.

Raph and Leo were still sleeping.

Regena was smiling at them then ran into the bathroom getting sick.

"Wake up sleepyheads," Dana said giggling.

Donnie and Mikey rushed to her side.

Leo and Raph smiled at her stroking her cheek.

Regena finished then cleaned out her mouth looking at her stomach which was bulged.

Dana whimpered.

"You're pregnant sweetheart," they both said hugging her kissing her lips.

Leo and Raph kissed her cheek smiling at her.

Regena was smiling and kissing them back while hugging them both.

Time skip months later

Dana was tending to the foal that Moon-Shadow and King her horses gave birth too. She was so happy for them but also sad for herself.

Donnie and Mikey were with Regena in her room who was giving birth. They held her hands.

"Come on baby push," Mikey said.

Raph was grabbing towels and Leo was getting the food for the baby foal.

Regena was pushing until the baby came out then the last one. She rested her head on the pillow panting.

Dana stroked and petted her horses and hugging the foal which she named Prince.

Donnie cleaned off the kids and wrapped then each in a blanket.

"They're both boys Regena," Donnie said smiling at her.

Raph and Leo smiled at the baby foal.

Regena looked at their children smiling. Don's son was like him with purple eyes. Mikey's son like him with orange eyes.

"Donnie our son is going to going to Matt and Mikey our son is going to be Henry," said Regena smiling.

Dana looked at her new friends and lovers smiling.

Donnie and Mikey nodded as they kissed their son's heads and kissed Regena's cheeks. They couldn't be more happy.

The End


End file.
